Lonely Moon
by Snow's Lady
Summary: Mais de uma década após a batalha, Harry retorna a Hogwarts como professor e descobre um aluno com um rosto familiar e um passado inesperado. HP / DM
1. Primeiro Dia

**Autora:** Eleventy7 ( A fic original encontra-se neste mesmo site, com o mesmo título)

**Advertências: **Linguagem grosseira. Slash.

**Ship:** HP / DM

**N/A: **Os três contos de fada e o poema que aparecem nessa fic são trabalhos originais escritos por mim.

**N/T : **Nem os personagens e nem a história me pertencem. Apenas traduzi.

Tenho total consentimento da autora para traduzir essa história. Faz pouco tempo que li, e simplesmente amei. Uma história linda e cativante. E por isso perguntei a autora se poderia traduzir para compartilhar com vocês,e como disse antes a resposta foi sim.

Repetindo, a história possui em alguns capítulos linguagem de baixo calão e slash (relação entre homens). Estejam avisados.

Não tenho beta, portanto peço minhas sinceras desculpas por algum erro no português. Qualquer dúvida ou dica, mande um email. Se houver alguém que esteja disposto a virar beta, só avisar.

Enfim, espero que desfrutem desta bela história.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

Era seu primeiro dia de escola.

Como um professor.

Havia tido uma longa e energética briga com McGonagall. Muito jovem. Inexperiente. Sem qualificações. Não acreditava que ele era do tipo que ensinasse.

Entretanto, disse McGonagall. Entretanto.

Não podia discutir com um "Entretanto". Era ridículo. Finalmente, Hermione se colocou à parte.

"Veja," Ela disse. "Você ama Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os alunos vão pensar que você é legal. Você é natural, lembra-se da Armada de Dumbledore? Além disso, é isto ou ficar sentado durante todo o dia lendo o correio de teus fãs."

Harry havia seriamente considerado apenas retornar ao seu antigo trabalho como Auror. Depois de onze anos como o mais jovem da equipe, ele poderia dizer que havia apreciado. Mas ele tinha tido o suficiente de tudo agora. Suficiente de combates e duelos e cicatrizes e estratégias complicadas. Depois de ter capturado o último Comensal da Morte, Harry tinha decidido renunciar o trabalho e ter uma vida mais tranqüila. Ele queria um trabalho prático, um trabalho interativo, não um respeitável e monótono trabalho de mesa do Ministério. Mas, algo não tão completo como ser um Auror. E Hermione, como se estivesse lendo sua mente sorriu amplamente.

"Isto é perfeito, Harry. Uma oportunidade perfeita. Você poderá praticar feitiços, ensinar aos demais, e ajudar crianças. Você é paciente, compreensivo e atencioso."

"Eu tenho vinte e nove. Eu serei a pessoa mais jovem lá. Vou me sentir estúpido."

"Não, você não vai," Hermione disse rispidamente. "E enquanto ao Nev, ensinando Herbologia? Ele tem exatamente a mesma idade que você."

"Mas, -"

"Sem desculpas."

"Eu apenas-"

"Você vai amar."

Harry gemeu e afundou no sofá. "Você já tomou a decisão por mim, não é mesmo?"

"Sim," Hermione disse sem falta modéstia. "Vai ser divertido. De todos os modos, você precisa mais de uma...".

"Vida?"

"... Mudança." Hermione finalizou. "Conhecer novas pessoas, esse tipo de coisas. Quem sabe, você pode inclusive conhecer alguém, afinal."

"Não vamos tornar isso pessoal," Harry disse apressadamente. Desde que havia terminado com Ginny, Hermione continuava tentando juntar-los novamente. Quando Harry manifestou seu aborrecimento, Hermione mudou de tática, tentando-o a sair com outras pessoas. Ele gostaria de saber quem Hermione pensava que ele "conheceria" em Hogwarts, de qualquer maneira. McGonagall? Neville? Ele bufou.

"... Bem, só estou dizendo. Então você vai assumir o cargo ou pelo menos considerá-lo?"

Harry suspirou e ajustou as mangas. Finalmente ele olhou para ela, desanimado. "Se eu pegar, você deve prometer parar de tentar encontrar alguém para mim."

"Ok" disse Hermione, sorrindo e segurando suas mãos. "Não vou mais interferir."

"Ok" - Disse Harry derrotado. "Vou assumir."

* * *

Aparatou em Hogsmeade, onde se encontrou com a Diretora McGonagall.

"Professora." Disse Harry.

"Você pode me chamar de Minerva, Potter" Disse ela, batendo a bengala no chão e sorrindo.

"Sim, professora." Ele respondeu, sabendo que nunca se atreveria a chamar-la dessa maneira. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de morrer.

"Por aqui." McGonagall indicou, embora Harry não precisasse de orientação. Ele sabia o caminho para Hogwarts de memória. "Você deve me perdoar pelo meu ritmo lento." McGonagall acrescentou. "Idade contribui para a mente, mas prejudica o corpo."

"Você não é tão velha." Disse Harry, com lealdade. McGonagall levantou uma sobrancelha e seguiu caminhando.

Eles silenciosamente se aproximaram de Hogwarts, e McGonagall parou na grama, recuperando o fôlego e deixando Harry olhar por um momento. Ele estava contente com a oportunidade de reunir-se consigo mesmo enquanto observava o belo castelo e os terrenos que se estendiam ao redor. _Todas as memórias... _Empurrou-as de volta ferozmente. Foi ali onde descansava à beira do lago e foi ali onde ele enfrentou Voldemort. Foi ali onde riu com seus amigos e foi ali onde seus companheiros morreram.

Ele percebeu McGonagall observando-o desconfiada e voltou a sorrir, levemente.

"Não mudou nem um pouco." Murmurou.

"Sim, foi arrumado após a batalha." Disse McGonagall, e Harry percebeu que ela também olharia para Hogwarts e teria recordações tanto belas quanto devastadoras.

"Nunca pensei que voltaria aqui." Acrescentou Harry nervosamente. Mesmo de lá ele podia ver o terreno queimado fora da floresta onde ele fora pendurado sem forças no ar sobre um triunfante Voldemort. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, McGonagall deu-lhe um olhar penetrante.

"Nós não idolatramos o lugar." Ela disse. "Não há estátuas nem monumentos ali."

"Graças a Merlin" Murmurou Harry e para sua surpresa McGonagall riu.

"Nós tínhamos construído uma piscina de reflexão no Jardim de Rosas." Ela disse. "Tivemos uma pequena placa ali, com a data da batalha e o nome daqueles que morreram lutando." Houve uma pausa e então começou avançar. "Vamos continuar Potter?"

Continuaram caminhando até os portões. Eles eram sólidos, bonitos e pareciam mais fortes que nunca. Ele não podia imaginar que há onze anos, tinham sido destroçados e arrebentados de suas dobradiças.

"Nervoso, Potter?" McGonagall perguntou amavelmente quando ele fez uma pausa, olhando para os portões.

"Sim... Eu não... Eu não quero que todos os estudantes fiquem me olhando." Concluiu pouco convincente, sem saber como colocá-lo em palavras sem parecer que tinha o ego alto. A última coisa que queria era uma sala cheia de Creeveys Colin olhando para ele com espanto.

"Oh, não se preocupe com isso, Potter" disse McGonagall segura. "Você vai ser apenas mais um professor para eles. Se você se comportar corretamente."

_Comportar corretamente. _Harry teve um absurdo presentimento de que estava sendo repreendido por algo que ainda não tinha feito.

Eles haviam entrado no terreno agora e estavam se aproximando à grande escadaria de pedra arenito. Estavam intactas, um pouco usadas, porém de outra forma perfeitas. Harry recordou-as em ruinas, as paredes do grande castelo perfuradas por mortais feitiços, os pisos escorregadios de sangue.

"Devemos nos lembrar de seguir em frente." McGonagall disse gentilmente."Hogwarts se recuperou. Os alunos são felizes aqui. Nossos antigos alunos deram suas vidas para que esses estudantes pudessem ter um futuro aqui. Um valioso sacrifício."

Harry tentou sorrir, engolindo o nó na garganta. McGonagall tinha razão. O fato de que esses recintos estiveram mais um vez cheio de risos e aprendizagem era devido aos alunos.

Caminharam pelos corredores. Tudo estava tranqüilo. Era trinta de agosto e os estudantes chegariam em dois dias, trazendo com eles a agitação e a alegria eloqüente da juventude, mas por agora o castelo estava silencioso e quieto, esperando.

"Todos os funcionários estão aqui." McGonagall garantiu-lhe. "Naturalmente, Grimble e eu permanecemos aqui durante todo o ano para manter a escola."

"Grimble?"

"Herbert Grimble, o zelador."

"Filch se foi?"

"Felizmente aposentado." McGonagall disse secamente. "Agora, aqui é o seu escritório."

Ela abriu uma pesada porta de madeira que Harry reconheceu imediatamente. Seu coração saltou dolorosamente ao recordar que uma vez Remus Lupin tinha usado aquela sala. Ali haviam estado seus bens preciosos: livros espalhados, capa esfarrapada... O tanque sujo de Grindylow...

Estava vazio e desocupado agora, as paredes de pedra sem adornos e a janela cheia de poeira. A única mobília era uma escrivaninha maltratada em um canto. Harry passou a mão quase com ternura sobre ela, lembrando os livros de Lupin e os papéis empilhados em cima dela.

"Vou buscar Grimble para que reponha os feitiços de aquecimento para o chão." Disse McGonagall , sua voz ecoando. "A pedra esfria bastante no inverno."

Harry caminhou até a janela e olhou. Viu diretamente o Campo de Quadribol, trazendo um leve sorriso ao seu rosto.

"Scourgify" Murmurou, a poeira desapareceu, e a janela tornou-se brilhante e limpa. O anoitecer já estava se estabelecendo, as estrelas piscando para ele através do vidro. Sua respiração fantasma através da janela e por um momento ele viu seu próprio reflexo olhando para ele, as estrelas brilhando através de seus olhos.

"Esta porta o leva aos seus aposentos." McGonagall chamou, abrindo a porta. Rangeu ligeiramente e se abriu para revelar um confortável dormitório. Havia uma grande cama de dossel, uma mesa baixa, uma poltrona, um guarda-roupa e uma lareira. Uma porta no canto levava a um pequeno banheiro.

"Sua sala de aula é no terceiro andar, a sétima ao longo do retrato de Uric o Bizarro," McGonagall disse enquanto puxava um pequeno tronco, encolhido de seu bolso e o colocou sobre a cama. "Faria bem em se adaptar com o ambiente antes que os alunos cheguem."

"Sim, professora"

"Muito bem. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em perguntar. A senha para meu escritório é Zumbido de abelhas."

Harry sorriu levemente, então se virou para encará-la. O quarto estava escuro agora, sendo visível sua silhueta contra a escuridão azul escuro.

"Obrigado, professora."

"Eu falo com você amanhã." Disse McGonagall antes de sair. Harry ouviu seus passos sumindo pelo corredor, então gentilmente fechou a porta do seu escritório.

Seu escritório. Que frase estranha! Era impossível pensar em si mesmo como um professor. Professor. Que título estranho, um que ele certamente não tinha ganhado.

Ele suspirou e começou a longa tarefa de descompactação.

* * *

Ele passou a maior parte do dia seguinte organizando seu quarto e estava quase terminando quando alguém educadamente bateu na porta do escritório. Harry saiu correndo de seu quarto e abriu a porta.

"Ah, Potter. Você estava ocupado, eu vejo." McGonagall entrou e observou em volta. Harry realmente tinha estado ocupado e seu baú tinha uma quantidade notável de coisas. Havia prateleiras revestindo a sala, repleta de textos que tinha ganhado ao longo dos anos. Cartazes e jornais emolduravam as paredes.

_Olho-Tonto Moody homenageado em Serviço Comemorativo de Aurores._

_Beca Escolar Albus Dumbledore anunciada._

_Shacklebolt declarado como Ministro! _

McGonagall desviou o olhar de um diagrama de um Doxy e sentou-se em frente à mesa de Harry.

"Escritório encantador."

"Obrigado professora" Disse Harry.

"Agora, como você sabe que os alunos vão chegar amanhã." Disse McGonagall, ajustando os óculos. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai fazer um trabalho admirável ao educar-los."

Harry sorriu nervosamente, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa de mogno.

"Todos nós temos nosso próprio método de ensino." – Seguiu McGonagall. "Mas eu me sinto obrigada a dar-lhe alguns conselhos, Potter. E preste atenção, porque é vital para que você não tenha problemas em seu primeiro dia de aula."

"Sim, professora." Harry disse ansiosamente. Por que ele concordou com tudo isso? A quem estava enganando? Ele não poderia ensinar nada!

"A primeira coisa é nunca mostrar qualquer sinal de stress ou nervos." McGonagall disse. "Sempre mantenha a calma em todos os momentos."

"Sem nervos." Repetiu Harry, sentindo-se nauseado. "Certo."

"Segundo" McGonagall continuou. "Não tente ganhar as crianças. Nunca satisfazer-los, mimá-los, ou tentar estar ao seu nível. Você não está aqui para ser seu amigo, você esta aqui para ser seu professor. Não trate de conversar com eles ou lhes permita sair com a esperança de ganhar o seu apoio e colaboração. Seria fácil para você, como um jovem professor, a cair para o papel de amigo ou companheiro estudante, mas eu te imploro não os deixe consciente disso, nem eles e nem você."

"Tudo bem."

"Claro." McGonagall seguiu. "Isso não significa que você deve ser completamente estrito ou distante. Se uma criança procurar consolo ou conforto, você pode oferecê-lo. No entanto é importante que você reconheça que se uma criança está passando por dificuldades em sua vida pessoal e deseja ser aconselhado ou auxiliado, discuta com Poppy ou comigo e nós cuidaremos disso. Você não está em posição para lidar com esses casos."

"Certamente, professora." Disse Harry. Ele deveria estar escrevendo tudo isso? Estava seguro de que seria um completo fracasso em seu primeiro dia.

"Agora," McGonagall disse. "Sobre as coisas mais práticas. Se Hogwarts for evacuado – Um feitiço que deu errado, Fogo Maldito, esse tipo de coisa. – Um anúncio geral será feito. Sua classe deve seguir para o campo de Quadribol e você deve dar atendimento para garantir que todos estejam presentes e seguros."

"Certo."

"Se alguma vez um estudante for ferido em sua classe – de novo, através de um feitiço, criatura mágica ou colega – você deve isolar o aluno de uma vez. Se a lesão é menor e são capazes de andar, envie outro estudante para escoltá-lo até a Ala Hospitalar. Se a lesão é mais problemática ou restringe o movimento do aluno, você deve escoltar-lo para a Ala Hospitalar de maneira mais segura o possível e retornar a sua classe imediatamente. Deve garantir que a sala permaneça calma e sob controle todo o momento."

Harry assentiu, tentando desesperadamente recordar tudo.

"Quando você receber a lista com o nome dos alunos," Acrescentou McGonagall. "Receberá detalhes adicionais. Quais casas estão. Quaisquer condições médicas. E, por último, se seus pais ou familiares próximos estavam envolvidos na batalha. Isto é, naturalmente, para praticar a sensibilidade em torno do aluno. Por exemplo, se você está explicando Maldições Imperdoáveis, você sabe que um dos seus alunos teve uma mãe que foi assassinada por uma das maldições. Você pode optar por levar a criança a um lado antes da aula, discretamente, e perguntar se ele gostaria de ser dispensado da classe."

"Vou tentar me lembrar disso."

"E não deixe que esses documentos caiam na mão dos alunos. Você terá um cria-travessuras em cada classe. Você pode lançar um feitiço codificador sobre os documentos para que só você possa ver, por exemplo."

"Muito bem. Obrigado, professora."

McGonagall assentiu uma vez, brevemente. "Creio que isso cobre os pontos principais, Potter. Não tenha medo de descontar pontos de uma casa ou dar detenções. È melhor ter uma reputação como um professor severo do que como um professor fácil de levar. Com o tempo, você vai aprender os truques e as formas. Eles tentaram distraí-lo para sair das aulas. Nunca aceite desculpas pelas lições de casa. Nunca escute histórias sentimentais. Nunca, nunca divulgue dados pessoais. Eles podem perguntar se você tem família, onde você vive, se você viajou, se você tem algum animal de estimação, se você esteve na batalha, como é lutar, e muito mais. Sempre evite tais questões e deixe claro que você não vai responder-las. Alguns são inofensivos, outros apenas se esforçaram para atrasar as coisas e distraí-lo, alguns vão tentar aborrecer ou irritar você. Nunca, jamais responda ou se permita ser hostilizado por eles."

"Sim, professora."

"Muito bem. Eu acho que você está pronto."

Harry olhou para ela, aterrorizado. Ela sorriu calmamente para ele.

"Vejo você no jantar dos funcionários hoje à noite, Potter."

"Er... Sim..." Harry escreveu uma nota, tinha esquecido sobre o jantar. Quando olhou para cima, ela já tinha ido.

Ele desabou sobre sua mesa. Seria um professor absolutamente horrível.

* * *

"Hermione! _Hermione!_

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione deixou a torrada cair e correu até a chaminé, se ajoelhando no chão. "Como você está? Você se instalou bem?"

"Hermione, eu não posso fazer isso. Estou renunciando!"

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Hermione, horrorizada. O rosto de Harry estava completamente branco e ela não conseguia pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Os estudantes nem sequer estavam lá.

"McGonagall veio ao meu escritório ontem." Disse Harry desesperadamente. "Ela disse todas essas coisas, e eu não acho que serei capaz de fazer alguma. As crianças vão me odiar ou pensar que sou chato."

"Eles não vão pensar que você é chato." Hermione disse docemente, mas Harry interrompeu.

"Você está apenas sendo gentil, Hermione! Eu vou terminar como o Professor Binns, eles vão dormir nas minhas aulas."

"Harry você está exagerando."

"Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso! Terminarei acidentalmente matando alguém."

"Ao menos não vão estar entediados."

"Isso não é engraçado!" Gritou Harry. "Eu vou ser o pior professor, eu vou..."

"Harry." Hermione disse. "Harry."

"Sim?" Ele perguntou a contragosto, forçando sua voz para ter calma.

"Você lutou contra Voldemort. Em numerosas ocasiões. Você está me dizendo que você pode enfrentar ao maior bruxo das trevas do mundo, e não uma classe de crianças de onze anos?"

"Sim, por que...".

"Você já viu o Neville?"

"Sim" Disse Harry. "No jantar dos funcionários noite passada."

"Sério? E como ele está?"

"Bem." Harry disse desconfiado. "Tivemos uma conversa muito agradável. Ele disse que vai ser ótimo ter um velho amigo por perto. Podemos trocar notas sobre os alunos."

"Então, Neville gosta do seu trabalho?"

"Sim"

"Então Neville pode ser um professor bem sucedido, e você não pode? Perdoe-me, mas eu pensei que você tivesse ensinado ele. Não? Você não ensinou-lhe o Expelliarmus?"

"Bem...Talvez...Algo assim..." Murmurou Harry, seus medos começando a se dissipar. Começou a sentir-se um pouco embaraçado. Talvez Hermione estivesse certa, ele estava exagerando.

"Ansioso para o banquete desta noite?" Hermione disse calorosamente.

"Não, todos vão me olhar surpresos."

"Claro que vão. Lembra como nós costumávamos olhar para os professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

"Sim" Admitiu Harry, sorrindo.

"Viu, nós fomos estudantes também uma vez."

"Eu sinto pena por nossos professores, agora." Harry riu. "Odiaria ter-me em minhas classes."

"Sem mencionar Ron." Disse Hermione, e eles riram juntos. "Ele enviou seus cumprimentos, a propósito. Disse que espera que você não seja atingido por uma bomba de bosta ou algo assim no seu primeiro dia."

"Poderia? O que devo fazer se isso acontecer? Harry perguntou, o pânico voltando a infiltrar-se novamente.

"Oh, vamos Harry, relaxe. Você vai ficar bem."

"Sim, tudo bem." Disse Harry duvidoso, mas ver o sorriso tranqüilizador de Hermione e

ouvir sua voz acolhedora tinha acalmado um pouco seus nervos desgastados.

"Basta sentar-se à mesa dos professores e dar-lhes um olhar Severus Snape." Hermione

brincou. "Eles vão ficar com medo de você em qualquer momento."

"Eu gostaria." Harry disse secamente. "Ele era um homem que podia impor respeito."

"E terror. As pobres mãos de Neville tremiam em poções. Ouça Harry, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, mas eu falo com você de novo à noite tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem. Vá em frente, saia daqui." Harry riu e Hermione se despediu enquanto Harry tirava a cabeça do fogo e levantava. Ele avaliou seu novo escritório, mais tranqüilo do que havia estado nos últimos dias.

"Eu vou ficar bem." Disse a si mesmo. "Muito bem."

* * *

"Sente-se Harry! Grubbly-Plank's está trazendo o primeiro ano agora. Neville disse alegremente, batendo o assento ao lado dele. Harry subiu desajeitado.

"Isso é tão estranho." Ele murmurou. "Sentar-se aqui em cima."

"Oh sim, mas você se acostuma. Veja, você poder ver tudo daqui de cima! Eu nunca percebi. Pense todas as vezes que sussurrávamos quando estudantes, e todo o tempo os professores viram tudo."

Neville estava certo. Harry podia ver tudo. Observou ao redor as mesas e cadeiras vazias e deu um solavanco ao ver um homem de aspecto mal-humorado carregando um banquinho e um chapéu.

"O chapéu seletor?"

"Oh, sim. Como um velho amigo." Neville disse confortavelmente. Ainda podia ver a velha cicatriz estendendo-se no lado direito de seu rosto, cruzando a ponte do nariz e um pouco abaixo dos olhos – uma pequena e dolorosa linha branca. Como se sentisse seu olhar, Neville esfregou a ponte do nariz, distraído.

Neville lhe disse uma vez que enquanto o chapéu seletor queimava sobre sua cabeça, ele tinha sussurrado palavras de coragem e bravura para ele. Você é muito forte para sua tortura, ele lhe dissera. Mas ele não é forte o suficiente para a sua. Cumpra sua promessa e destrua o que há de mais precioso para ele. E foi assim que Neville levantou a espada em toda sua branca dor cegante e a deixou cair sobre Nagini.

Harry tentou sacudir para longe as memórias, sentando-se abruptamente enquanto as conversas enchiam os corredores.

"São os do sexto e sétimo anos." Neville disse. "Você sabe. São os mais legais e confiantes."

Certamente os alunos que entraram estavam no final da adolescência. Deram apenas uma olhada aos professores, sorrindo e murmurando entre si. Eventualmente os anos anteriores foram entrando, acenando animadamente aos seus amigos e organizando-se entre eles, discutindo sobre os assentos e comentando sobre suas férias. Alguns deles olhavam para a mesa dos professores, e ao observar Harry cutucavam seus amigos, discretamente.

"Basta olhar para eles." Disse Neville e de repente Harry estava agradecido por Neville estar ali com ele. Sorriu e não pôde evitar dar um aceno a um sorridente Grifinório do segundo ano o qual o saudou de volta orgulhosamente, cutucando seus amigos impressionados. Finalmente estabeleceram-se em seus assentos, o Grifinório com freqüência voltava a observar Harry.

Houve um súbito silêncio quando a professora Grubbly-Plank apareceu, com uma estreita linha de estudantes com seus rostos brancos atrás dela. Tinha uma longa lista e pigarreou.

"Aaronson, Ethan."

Um petrificado aluno da fila adiantou-se. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele certamente não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sido tão pequeno.

"Lufa-Lufa!"

O garoto do primeiro ano correu com alívio para a mesa da Corvinal e foi rapidamente redirecionado para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa aos gritos de riso.

A lista seguiu, alguns nomes familiares traziam sorrisos no rosto de Harry. Então Neville inclinou-se para frente repentinamente.

"Caramba! Isso é interessante."

"O que?" Perguntou Harry, inclinando-se também. Ele franziu a testa, vendo um brilho de cabelo branco-loiro.

"Malfoy?" Perguntou estupidamente, então...

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Esse não pode ser filho de Malfoy, pode?" Harry sussurrou para Neville.

"Impossível." Murmurou Neville. "Ele teria nascido pouco depois da batalha."

"Uma criança Malfoy, nascida fora do casamento?" Harry negou com a cabeça. "Eu não acredito."

"Você pode imaginar Malfoy como um pai adolescente?" Neville riu baixinho. "Talvez esse Scorpius seja um primo."

"Eu não penso assim." Harry disse confiante, tendo estudado a árvore genealógica da família Black extensivamente.

McGonagall enviou um olhar sufocado para eles e eles rapidamente tranqüilizaram-se. Harry silenciosamente procurou ao suposto Malfoy, observando a mesa da Sonserina. Então Neville cutucou-o apontando discretamente.

Lá estava ele.

Sentado miseravelmente na mesa da Grifinória, junto ao alegre afilhado de Harry.

* * *

Eu pesquisei por essa fic por aqui e não encontrei nenhuma tradução, assim peço desculpas se alguém chegou a postar.

Quanto a continuação, vai depender da quantidade de reviews que eu receber. Quero que saibam, a opinião de vocês é muito importante,tanto para a autora quanto para mim.  
Além disso, os capítulos são longos e a tradução desgastante por isso peço total compreensão de vocês,pela demora ou por outras coisas. Afinal, não adianta se matar por algo e ninguém dar o devido valor.

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Até o próximo!


	2. Recado aos leitores

Oi pessoal... Como vocês estão?

Estou aqui para passar um pequeno aviso:

Minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora. Sei que vocês abriram à página, ansiosos por outro capítulo, mas infelizmente muitas coisas aconteceram de uns tempos para cá e não foram boas...

A começar pela faculdade, tive muitos trabalhos, ou seja, menos tempo para me dedicar a história, além de ficar doente constantemente. Outra, foi meu querido PC que teve um problema no HD, resultado, perdi tudo... Desde as fotos da família, até trabalhos da faculdade e a história. Fiquei tão chateada que não quis mexer no computador por semanas.

E então voltam mais trabalhos, mais dor de cabeça e claro, como se não fosse o suficiente, roubaram meu celular.

Sei que o atraso foi enorme, novamente minhas desculpas, mas peço total compreensão de vocês... Agora que já estou entrando em férias, vou traduzir novamente os capítulos...

Só peço paciência...Apenas achei que não seria justo deixar vocês esperando sem explicar o motivo.

Obrigada e até logo!


End file.
